Innocent Curiousity
by Foxfire251
Summary: Tails and Cream, after having their sexual relationship stuck in a rut for about a year, decide to tread into uncharted territory: Latex Bondage. Neither of them know where this will take them in their relationship... Nor do they have any idea what they're doing.
1. One: Tight latex and awkwardness

_Author's note: this fic is the result of a conversation I had with Hellfirestorm85. This guy has some pretty good fanfics, such as "Bright Pink Insanity" (Which is now my ALL-time favorite of his fics), "It all ends here", and, fairly recently, "Full Body Straitjacket" which was apparently spawned by my influence. But yeah, you should totally check his stuff out._

**Innocent Curiousity**

**Another attempt at a sexfic by Foxfire251**

**Warning: this fanfic has been given a mature rating primarily because of Lemons and latex bondage.**

**Reader Descretion is advised.**

**One: Tight Latex and Awkwardness**

Tails, now 22, sat at his computer, playing his favorite RTS game, 'Dogs of War: Conflict' on Steam. As usual, he played as the Acorn Royal guard against his friend Riley, who was playing as the West Overlander Army (W.O.A.). Riley, not being the one to think before he did things, sucked at this game something terrible, and whenever he played, he focused too much on building a base than actual combat, which made it easy for Tails to just sweep him every so often. Just then, Cream, now 20, came in the room, carrying a huge, black trunk. She set the trunk down in front of her, then said, "Tails, this came in the mail for us." Tails then told Riley he was going to quit out for a bit via teamspeak, then quit out of the game, got out of his chair, then walked over. "Who sent it?" he asked. "I think it was Lien-Da." Cream answered, "Or at least, that's what it said on the return address." Tails approached the trunk, looking it over. It had no indication as to what was inside it other than a strip of duct tape on the top of it with 'XXX' written on it with black marker. There was also a note taped to to it as well. Tails picked up the note and unfolded it. It read:

_Tails,_

_I heard about you and Cream's failing sex life, so I sent you some stuff to help spice it up a little._

_-Lien-Da_

Tails looked to Cream, then to the chest. He then undid the latches on the front of the trunk and opened it. Both of them looked stunned when they saw the contents of the chest.

"Huh?" Said Tails.

"What is all this?" Cream asked, still stunned.

Tails pulled out blue latex catsuit with a silver trim along the seams. The suit also seemed to have two tail sheathes, as well as an attached penus sheath. He eyed it, then glanced at Cream for a moment. Looking back at it, he then said, "I guess this one's mine." Cream then pulled out a strap-on dildo, which was colored a bright peach color. She then pulled out a ball gag, holding it by the tip of one of the straps. "Does Lien-Da expect us to use most of this?" She asked, "I don't even know what half this stuff is for." "Well…" Said Tails, "Maybe she expects us to sort of 'expand our horizons, y'know? Trying new things and all that." Cream seemed slightly more reassured when Tails said that. "Well, I guess that makes sense…" She said, "But what do we even do with any of this?" "Well, I'm only assuming that some of the latex clothing has some kind of significance in this…" he said, "so let's start with that." Tails looked at the bodysuit he had just pulled out of the chest. "I think I'll wear this." He said. He then pulled off his '_Iron Mobian 3'_ t-shirt, then unbuttoned his pants and took them off along with his underwear. Lastly, he slipped off his gloves and placed them on his computer desk. He then looked over the catsuit one last time, took a deep breath, then said, "Okay…" He slipped himself into the bodysuit, taking care to slid his tails and his member into the attached sheathes. After all that, he started to zip up, but couldn't reach because of the tight, restricting latex. "Umm, Cream?" He said, "A little help here?" "Sure." She said, still a little nervous as to the direction this whole affair was going to take her. She then walked behind him and closed the back zipper all the way. She then stepped back. "So?" She asked, "How's it fit?" "Really tight…" He said, "Like, tighter than anything I'd ever worn in my life!" "Can you move in it?" Cream asked. Tails took a moment to test this. He flexed his arms first, then his legs. Both moved more freely than they'd ever moved in his life. Then he moved his two tails. They, on the other hand, were slightly more rigid underneath the latex. "Yeah, I can move." He responded. He then turned to her. "So, how do I look?" He asked. Cream looked at him for a moment, then answered, "… Shiny." "Well, I guess it's your turn to pick an outfit now." He said. Cream looked at the chest nervously, then gulped, then dug through it's contents until she found an outfit that suited her.

She dug out a bubblegum pink latex minidress with a short, pleated skirt, as well as a pair of matching elbow-length gloves and thigh-length stockings. She looked to Tails, motioning for him to turn around. He did so, respecting her need from privacy while she changed. Cream slipped into her latex outfit just as easily as Tails did. She then slipped on a pink, silk panty with a heart on the butt area of it underneath, so she at least felt decent, as she had taken off her bra before putting on the dress. "Okay, you can turn around now." She told Tails. Tails did so, but his jaw nearly dropped when he saw how Cream looked in her outfit.

She looked so…

Hot…

He felt his heart speed up and his penus stiffen, which stood out because of the sheath it was in. Cream noticed this, but tried to ignore it. "So… What now?" She asked. "Well…." Tails began, walking over to the chest and digging around in it again, "Sometime before I moved out of my house, I found one of my brother's porn magazines, and some of this sort of thing was depicted in it, and what I saw is that one person ties the other down, or puts them in bindings of some kind, then hits them with a riding crop or something, usually on the butt."

"… Why?" Cream asked.

Tails shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Something involving 'punishment'."

Cream looked at him nervously. "You're gonna… punish me?" She asked, "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." Tails answered reassuringly, "It's just pertend. I would never _really_ hit you to punish you. Now, anyways, shortly after one does that, they usual proceed to the actual sex." He then pulled out a riding crop. "Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Cream nodded hesitantly. "Alright then…" said Tails, "Now bend over." Cream did so obediantly, not knowing quite what to expect. "Alright, just let me know when to stop." Said Tails, "Ready?" Cream gulped, then nodded. Tails then swung the riding crop hard against Cream's butt.

Unfortunately, no one got the results they were expecting from that.

Cream let out a loud shriek, then started crying. Seeing this, Tails put the crop down then knelt beside Cream. "Oh, god, I'm sorry!" He said, "Did it hurt?" "Yes…" Cream answered through sobs. Tails winced. "Maybe we shouldn't do _that_ part anymore." He said. Suddenly, Cream felt a little odd after being spanked.

She thought it felt… Good.

"T-Tails?" She asked, the tears instantly subsiding, "C-could you maybe, do that again? I-if it's okay with you, of course…" Tails raised an eyebrow in confursion. "You… Want me to do it again?" He asked. Cream nodded. She the bent over again. Tails picked the riding crop back up, then was about to swing when Cream added, "Harder, this time." Tails looked at her, puzzled. She then yelled, "Well? Do it, already!" seeing this, Tails then swung, harder then last time. Upon being spanked a second time, Cream started to blush, a small moan escaping her lips. "Again." She said.

Tails swung again.

"Harder."

Tails swung harder.

"Harder!"

Tails swung even harder.

"**SPANK ME 'TILL I'M RAW**!"

He then proceeded to spank Cream for a good twenty-five minutes before she pounced on top of him, making out with him. after a short makeout session, she kicked off her panties, then jumped on the bed, then said, "Mount me…" without hesitation, Tails lifted up Cream's pleated skirt, then gently slid his latex-covered member into her vagina. She winced a little. "Cream, I'll be honest, you're a little tight tonight." Said Tails, straining to slide his penus inside her at first. Cream didn't care. She was lost in the pleasure of the moment. "Just plunge me…" She told him. Tails then gently thrusted his penus in and out of Cream's clit. Cream glanced back at him, a slight glare on her face. "Why are you being so gentle?" She asked irritably, "Fuck me!" Not thinking, Tails then picked up his pace, thrusting harder and harder. He felt himself getting ready to cum, and Cream most likely felt the same way, as she wrapped her legs around his body, moaning in erotic pleasure. They both orgasmed at the same time, Tails blowing his load into the latex sheath his penus was in, and Cream all over his crotch and belly. The two panted, exhuasted from their kinky sex. Tails pulled out, falling back onto his butt after he did so. Cream pulled herself up into a sitting position on the bed. The two looked at each other for a long moment.

It had been about a year since they had had sex and enjoyed it.

But now they were doing it in uncharted territories…

Bondage…

This oughta be good…

_To be continued… maybe?_


	2. Two: fetish suits and strap-ons

**Innocent Curiousity**

**The ratings and disclaimers from the previous chapters also apply to this chapter and all subsequent chapters**

**Reader's descretion is advised**

**Two: Fetish suits and Strap-ons**

It had been almost a week since Tails and Cream had that fateful first session of bondage sex.

Today, Tails sat in front of the couch, playing 'Legend of Aleena: Mecha's Mask' on his Nintendo WiiU. He had just started on the boss of the second dungeon when there was knocking coming from the other side of the front door to his apartment. Cream rushed to the door, stopping by Tails once to say, "Don't get up and answer the door, whatever you do!" "Cream, I'm playing Aleena," Tails called back to her, "What could be more important than that?" After Cream closed the door again, she came in the living area and dropped a package on the coffee table. "This." She said. Tails eyed the brown paper-wrapped box curiously. "What is it?" He asked. Cream smiled seductively. "Something I ordered on the internet four days ago for our next 'session' together." Tails opened the box, wondering if exposing Cream to bondage was a good idea or not. Lately, ever since their first session, she'd been dressing differently; from her usual yellow blouse with a red, knee-length skirt and simple, red shoes, to a shiny, black, skintight vinyl tanktop, fishnet gauntlets, tight, red PVC pants, and black leather high-top boots that closed up with buckles.

If her mother Vanilla ever found out about all this, she would have a coniption.

Anyways, upon opening the box, Tails scrunched his face in confusion. "What are all these?" He asked, referring to the contents of the box. "Our new latex fetish suits…" said Cream. She then reached in and pulled out a shiny, brown latex suit that was styled to look like a squirrell. It was meant to cover the entire body, save only the eyes, and there were nose holes in it for safety, plus there were ears attached to the hood, and a long, inflatable tail on the back of it. there was an entry zipper on the back, as well as one for the crotch and butt areas. Not only that, but there was a set of large, inflatable breasts on the chest area of it. Cream handed the costume to Tails and said, "This one's yours…" she then pulled out another latex fetish suit that was styled like a black cat; it too, was full body, except this one had holes for the eyes, mouth and nose, with a nose and whisker pattern on the face of the hood, which also bore a set of cat ears on the top of it, and also had a long, shiny padded tail on the butt of it. The entry zipper, much like Tails' suit, was on the back as standard, except hers had attached inner sheathes for both her vagina and her anus. There were also paw pads printed on the hands and feet of both costumes.

"I had them special-ordered to our exact sizes and measurements," Said Cream, "I figured these would make our next session more interesting!" Tails looked at his new fetish suit, speechless. "So? Wanna try it out?" Cream asked. Tails glanced back at Cream. "Wait, NOW?!" he exclaimed. "Why not?" Cream asked. "Cream," Tails responded, "It's still a little early in the day, we got time before we shou-" Without warning, Cream locked lips with Tails in a passionate kiss. At first, Tails proteseted, but soon started to kiss back. They then both pulled away, and Cream asked again, "So, whaddya say?" Tails smiled. "Let's do it."

Within minutes, the two lovers were clad in their new latex costumes, Tails in his squirrell-girl suit, not yet wearing the hood until he was completely ready, and Cream in her pussycat suit. Tails touched the now-inflated boobs on the front of his costume. It was slightly strange, having something like those attached to his chest, but it at the same time, it felt good. "So, what're we going to do for this session?" Tails asked. Cream then got out a collar, some bondage straps, and a set ot wrist binders for Tails, and the strap-on dildo they found previously from the black trunk, then said, "This time, _you_ will be the submissive one, while _I_ will be the dominant one." She then helped Tails put on the hood of his costume and zip it up all the way. With that, Tails' transformation was complete; He had been fully transformed into a sleek, shiny rubber squirrell-girl. He went and stood in front of his bedroom mirror for a moment, looking at himself.

He thought he looked a little like Sally would if she was a purebred mobian Squirrell… With latex for skin.

He felt strange for thinking about his friend and mentor like that.

He then walked back over to Cream. She then locked his hands in the wrist binders and put the collar around his neck. Next, she hooked up the chain on the wrist binders to a loop on the front of the collar, connecting them in a restrictive manner. "Alright," Said Cream, "Now, before we begin, we have to make sure we have a suitible safety word or some kind of form of communication. Now, since your mouth and muzzle are probably bound together by your suit's hood, just go 'Mm-hm' when you're okay with me doing something, and 'Mm-mm' when you're not okay or you want me to stop doing something. Sound good?" Tails nodded his head. "Alright, now get on your knees and bend over." She instructed. Obediantly, Tails then did so. Cream then put the strap-on around her waist and crotch and strapped it tightly in place. Next, she tied Tails' legs together with the bondage straps, strapping them around his thighs, his knees, and his ankles. She then unzipped the butt zipper on Tails' suit, then asked, "Ready?" Tails nodded, going 'Mm-hm' just as they had gone over earlier. Cream then mounted Tails like a horse, then inserted the strap-on sex toy into his rectum. Tails winced, groaning a little. "Wow, Tails, And here I thought _I_ was the only one of us who was tight!" said Cream though clenched teeth. She then started to hump him, plunging in and out. At about the fifth plunge, she then noticed a small knob on the side of the strap-on. It read:

'Cum/no cum'

She switched it to 'cum', then continued to hump him. She felt the dildo start to vibrate, giving both her and Tails a buzz of pleasure. She started to hump him faster, moaning a little. Tails started to let out muffled moans of erotic pleasure, himself, and felt himself about to climax. But, before he could even think of ejaculating, the strap-on blew out a load of white, sticky artificial cum right up Tails' ass. Cream panted, slightly exhuasted from fucking Tails in the ass. She then pulled out, letting the sticky artificial cum drip off of the dildo, and also out of Tails' now swolled rectum, which looked like he had been stuffed like a cream-filled donut. Cream then zipped Tails' rear zipper back up, then undid the bondage straps that had been wrapped around his legs, allowing him to sit down (Which was bothersome, as his ass felt incredibly sore now.), taking care not to pop his costume's inflated tail. The two looked to each other. Tails then unzipped his hood, then pulled it off of his head, then said, "You know, I'm still hard, and I haven't cum yet. May I take a turn?" Cream nodded her head. "Sure." She then took the collar and wrist binders off of Tails, and had him put them on her. He then popped a ball gag in Cream's mouth and strapped it in tightly. He then unzipped his crotch zipper and let his now rock-hard penus slip out. "Ass, or vagina?" He asked. Cream pointed to her vagina, which still had the inner sheath in it. Tails rolled his eyes. "Of course…" He mumbled before slipping the hood back over his head and face, zipping it back up all the way. He then bent her over, then thrusted his member straight into her sheath-protected pussy, riding her like a pony at a fair. He continued fucking her for about a three minutes before he finally climaxed, blowing his load right into the vaginal sheath that was inserted inside Cream's clit, making her moan in pleasure. He quickly pulled out, and was about to spray the rest of his cum on Cream's back, when she quickly turned over and put her face right in the path of the long rope of sticky white baby batter. The two then sat down again, Tails being the one who was exhausted this time. He popped the ball gag out of Cream's mouth, then took the hood off his head once more. Finally, he took the wrist binders and collar off of Cream, locking lips with her once again in a long makeout session. The two then pulled away, looking at each other, lust in their eyes. "You look cute when you're covered in cum." Said Tails. Cream giggled seductively, then responded with, "And you look adorable as a rubber squirrell." "Yeah, about that, I kinda wanted to ask…" Tails took a deep breath, then asked, "Is it weird that I thought of Sally when I finished putting this thing on?"

_To be continued… At some point?_


End file.
